Sasuke, Senyum!
by Seitsuyacchin
Summary: Mereka bicara dengan pintu di antara mereka.   "Sasuke, maafin Naruto, ya?"   Sasuke menggerundel pelan, dikira iklan operator, kali.  NS. For Aoi No Tsuki. Warning inside. Don't like don't read!


Adalah sebuah peristiwa tak lazim mendapati salah satu rumah di jantung kota Konoha ini dalam keadaan sunyi. Padahal magnet kerusuhan sedang menapakkan kaki dalam rumah itu.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto? Pemuda yang telah lahir ke dunia dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu itu kini sedang duduk di sofa lembut dalam ruang tamu rumahnya—ia dan kekasihnya.

"Teme, mau makaan~" Nah, sudah terdengar lagi suaranya setelah beberapa waktu lalu rumah sederhana—dalam pengukuran seorang dengan garis keturunan Namikaze— dilanda kesunyian.

"Fungsi tubuhmu belum mati. Buat sendiri." Seseorang di sebelahnya berujar dengan nada menyebalkan. Majalah teknologi edisi terbaru tampak lebih menarik atensinya daripada makhluk kuning di sampingnya.

"Biasanya 'kan kau yang memasak. Lagi pula aku lelah sehabis pulang dari praktek di klinik, Teme." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang kekasih yang telah menemaninya selama dua tahun hidupnya. Mencoba merayu kekasih tercintanya yang telah jatuh dalam tingkatan _mood_ paling rendah.

"Bukan urusanku. Lagi pula siapa yang mau makan?"

"Tapi 'kan itu kewajibanmu sebagai istriku." –Patut dipertanyakan pernyataan yang satu ini.

"Kau saja bisa mengurus orang lain. Mengapa tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri? Tidak usah jadi dokter."

"Eh?_ Lho_, mengapa membawa-bawa pekerjaanku? Kau juga yang setuju 'kan?"

"Hn." Sebuah majalah berhalaman tebal mendarat di wajah kecokelatan milik Naruto. Majalah… 275 halaman. Bagaimana tidak sakit?

"Teme!" Naruto menggeram, mencoba dengan keren untuk merobek buku itu agar menjadi dua bagian. Namun apadaya, hasilnya tangannya malah memerah karena tidak kuat. Dasar bodoh. Mungkin memang benar, emosi hanya menyakitkan diri sendiri. Jangan mencoba jadi keren kalau tak mampu.

"Apa? Apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit _sewot_. Terlalu terlihat ia menahan sesuatu. Di tangannya telah tergenggam erat sebuah gelas kaca yang tadinya ingin ia minum isinya.

"Kau itu kenapa, _sih_?" Naruto berujar lembut dengan sorot mata heran melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya tenang kini menjadi agak tak terkendali.

"Tanyakan saja pada jas milikmu dengan harum parfum wanita yang sangat menyengat itu. Juga dengan mawar putih di saku kiri jas putihmu. Dan cokelat warna merah muda di saku kanan jasmu." Dengan sekali sentak sang pemilik helai _raven_ itu berdiri dan berjalan terburu lalu—

_BRAK!_

—salah satu engsel pintu terpental hingga sampai di sofa tempat Naruto duduk sekarang.

"Kau kenapa lagi, Teme sayang? Memang ada benda-benda itu di jasku? 'Kan yang pernah memegangnya hanya kau dan aku." Naruto merosot lemas. Ya, dia memang tidak pernah suka miliknya dipegang-pegang atau disentuh oleh orang lain selain kekasih dan orang tuanya. Dan hari ini jadwalnya jas putih itu dicuci, jadi ia membawa barang itu pulang.

_Lalu apa masalahmu, Sasuke? Sekarang 'kan jasnya sudah ada di mesin cuci. Bagaimana aku melihatnya?_

Naruto mendengus frustasi.

Ingatannya berputar keras berusaha mengingat tentang apa yang telah dilakukannya hari ini hingga kekasih tercantiknya itu nampak berwajah merah menahan amarah.

Ia hanya memeriksa pasien, lalu tersenyum pada pasien, menuliskan resep untuk pasien, lalu—

AH! Menerima cokelat dan bunga dari pasien, lalu memberikan pelukan pada pasien. Naruto menghela napas lemas.

Pantas saja Sasuke mencapai tingkat _mood_ terendah begitu.

_Dan mengapa aku baru mengingatnya? _Naurto menjerit dalam hati. Sasuke yang sudah seperti ini terlalu sulit dan butuh banyak ide untuk menariknya keluar dari kamar mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Ia sudah kehabisan ide dan tenaga untuk membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar hari ini. Bengkel manusia—klinik— yang merupakan tempat prakteknya menerima banyak pasien hari ini. Dan ia juga sedang malas berpikir—kapan ia pernah rajin berpikir?

Biarlah. Besok juga akan kembali seperti semula—dan ia pastikan sofa akan menjadi tempat tidur ternyaman untuk malam ini.

.

.

Langkah kakinya yang tegap terdengar menggema di dapur kosong rumah mereka—biasanya Sasuke yang ada di sana untuk membuatkannya makanan hangat dan sungguh lezat. Ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kekasihnya yang mungkin sedang mengeluarkan boneka_ voodoo_ untuk mengutuknya.

Ia membuka lemari pendingin yang terletak di dekat lemari tumpukan piring, mengeluarkan sebotol besar jus jeruk dan menuangnya ke gelas yang sudah ada dalam tangannya. Kemudian duduk di keramik dekat kompor dan meminum sari menyegarkan itu.

Matanya meneliti ke seluruh pelosok dapur. Rapi. Tidak mungkin begitu jika bukan Sasuke yang merawat dapur ini. Safir biru itu berhenti bergerak dan bertumpu pada satu tempat silinder di pojokan dekat kompor.

Tempat sampah.

Bukan, bukan silindernya itu yang menarik. Melainkan sampah yang ada di dalamnya, yang baginya tak pantas dibuang. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat silinder itu.

"Dasar si brengsek itu. Sembarangan saja, ya. Yang benar saja, mengapa cokelat dan bunga dibuang—" Ia langsung tersedak dan menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ada dalam mulutnya begitu menyadari inilah 'sampah' yang menyebabkan Uchiha Sasuke melempar buku dengan ratusan halaman ke wajahnya.

Cokelat berbentuk hati, diikat dengan pita merah muda. Dan sebuah bunga mawar putih yang sudah terpisah-pisah antara kelopaknya dengan tangkainya—pasti dihancurkan Sasuke.

Terlintas sebuah pemikiran untuk meredakan amarah kekasihnya.

_Make him smile, Naruto! Make him smile!_

**Tittle:** Sasuke, Senyum!

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Namikaze Naruto x Uchiha Sasuke

**Status: **Complete

**Length:** 1239 word(s), oneshot

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning's: **AU, A Lil bit OOC, **shounen-ai**, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

For My Beloved Niece, Aoi no Tsuki, and you all, reader! Happy reading!

Sasuke membanting dirinya ke ranjang nyaman di kamar miliknya—dan milik Naruto juga. Rasanya ingin meremas, meremukkan, membuang sesuatu. Tak puas hanya bunga dan cokelat itu saja yang ingin ia lenyapkan. Tapi juga jas praktek Naruto yang walau sudah diberikan takaran 10 tutup botol pewangi pakaian agar bau parfum wanita itu hilang.

Ia memang seperti ini. Dalam hati ia sadar kalau ia memang terlalu egois untuk bertanya terlebih dahulu, bagaimana dua benda dan satu aroma itu bisa ada di jas Naruto.

Tapi –ia benci mengakui ini— inilah dia. Ia jarang bisa berpikir jernih untuk makhluk kuning berjalan itu.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, ia menghela napas pelan.

_Kendalikan dirimu, wahai Uchiha yang Terhormat._

"Sasuke."

Ia menyingkirkan bantal untuk menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sasuke, buka pintunya. Aku mau bicara."

Ia bangun dan menatap pintu dengan datar.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar, 'Suke. Aku mau bicara."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Bicara saja."

Naruto yang di luar sana menghela napas.

Mereka bicara dengan pintu di antara mereka.

"Sasuke, _maafin_ Naruto, ya?"

Sasuke menggerundel pelan, dikira iklan operator, kali.

"Sasu-_chan_, tahu persamaannya antara kau dengan cokelat?"

Sasuke mengernyit samar, "_No. What_?"

Terdengar jawaban dari luar, "Sama-sama bisa meleleh." [1]

"Apaan? Maksudmu?" Ia makin mengernyit.

"Tapi itu juga berbeda, _sih._" Terdengar ketukan jari pelan, mungkin Naruto sedang berpikir dan itu makin memusingkan Sasuke.

"Serius, Dobe."

"Ah, 'kan kalau cokelat itu melelehnya dalam mulutku. Tapi kalau kau—"

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar.

"—meleleh dalam pelukan dan ciumanku."

"_BAKA_!" Satu bantal mendarat indah menabrak pintu, telinganya sedikit memerah. Ia tahu Naruto sedang cekikikan di luar sana.

"Hei, Teme, Teme, kau tahu tidak, mengapa pelangi itu hanya setengah?"

Raut datar kembali menghiasi wajahnya, "Apa? Kau mau bilang karena setengahnya ada di mataku? Hah. Basi. Lagi pula mataku ini berwarna hitam. Bukan warna-warni seperti pelangi."

Yang di seberang sana bungkam, Sasuke tersenyum penuh dengan aura kemenangan.

"Temee, aku mau jadi lilin,_ ah_. Nanti kau jadi apinya, ya?" Setelah beberapa menit terdengar lagi suara dari seberang.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena aku rela meleleh agar kau terus memancarkan cahayamu."

Andai Naruto yang sedang cekikikan itu tahu kalau Sasuke sedang berusaha keras menahan senyumnya.

"Hn. Biasa saja." Sasuke membuang wajahnya sambil memasang raut datar seolah tak ada raut merah yang bersemayam semu di kedua pipinya.

Terdengar oleh Sasuke kalau ada tinjuan pelan di pintu berwarna cokelat penghalang mereka itu. "Aku 'kan sudah berusaha, _baka_ Teme!"

"Hn."

Hening kembali meraja di antara mereka,

"Dobe."

Naruto mendongak menatap cokelatnya pintu, "Ya?"

"Paman Minato seorang atlit lari 'kan?"

Pemuda dengan kilat safir itu mengangguk pelan, "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku mengerti sekarang."

"Apa?" Naruto mengernyit hingga tiga lipatan nampak di keningnya.

"Pantas saja anaknya bisa membawa lari hatiku." [2]

"T—TEME?"

Rona merah itu berpindah dari latar putih ke cokelat.

END

[1] Copyright by Kouro Ryuki and Me (kombinasi dengan sedikit tambahan)

[2] By Kouro Ryuki

Maksudnya latar putih ke cokleat itu, yang wajahnya memerah bukan Sasuke lagi tapi pindah jadi Naruto. :3

Oke, ini gaje. Maaf, Tsu, kalau gak semanis keinginanmu. Aunty sudah berusaha sebisa Aunty. WOAOW

Tadinya ini buat event valentine, tapi karena kehabisan waktu, yasudahlah. Buat janjiku pada Tsu saja.

Janjimu juga ditepati loh, Tsu! Only You-nya Aunt tunggu. :3

Koreksi diterima dnegan tangan terbuka, kalau mau koreksi, beri tahu letak kesalahan dan kalimatnya agar bisa segera diperbaiki.


End file.
